zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NaotoShirogane
Hi, welcome to Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Casino page. Before you continue reading on this wiki, as a general spoiler warning, we would like to inform you that here, at 999 Wiki, we assume that you have beaten the game of 999. All articles are written in an unrestricted style under this assumption; and so therefore, if you have beaten the game and have unlocked the full storyline of 999, keep reading! This message is just for you! If not, we ask that you please finish the game first before you join us. We'll wait; we promise! We would absolutely not wish to ruin the critically-acclaimed storyline that is the magic of 999! Alright, so you've beaten the game of 999 then? Excellent. If you're reading this and have beaten the game, then you probably love 999 as much as we do (and know why too). For us, at 999 Wiki, our goal to become the largest and most comprehensive database on all things 999, written by fans, for fans (just like you), that anyone can edit. However, to achieve this ultimate goal, our community needs more and more fans to edit this wiki, and we would love to have you become a part of it. As you can see right now, there is much work to do around here, and we could really use your help. So if you love 999, we hope you enjoy your stay and explore the many things that this wiki has to offer. Manual of style Before you start some serious editing, please refer to the 999 Wiki:Manual of style. This important page sets the standards for editing that you should know and clears up any inconsistency. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 343 GuiltySpark (Talk) 23:20, November 6, 2011 "bla" Hello. First of all, let me say I really appreciate your contributions (particularly as right now I am, of the active contributors, the one who seems to care the most with spelling and structure sentence, so you are saving me some trouble). That said, I would appreciate it if you left sections in escape room pages like the "bla"s you just corrected as they are (unless when actually expanding them, of course). My reasons are twofold: 1) The bla was present as a marker, to indicate that the Combines with (...) references are to appear AFTER the text, and not before. 2) I don't see much point in bothering with correct capitalization or full sentences for what is clearly incomplete content: If you find in one of these pages some poorly phrased remark about some item, the reason I left it there is merely to save me the trouble of finding the info again (and really, there's not much point in making minute corrections to a sentence that is ultimately to be replaced by much more expanded content). Personally, I even prefer to have it in clearly sketchy form as a reminder that the section in question is indeed incomplete. Groupoid 00:31, November 7, 2011 (UTC)Groupoid